


西班牙中心短篇集

by windginger



Series: APH [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windginger/pseuds/windginger
Summary: 2013-2015的西班牙中心文章彙整。
Series: APH [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960609





	1. 親子分小日常

「羅維諾，俺再說一次，把嘴巴張開！」  
「唔嗯嗯唔嗯魂嗯！」半臥在床上的羅維諾狠狠瞪著壓住自己的混帳，別過臉去就是不理會。  
「快點，俺不想幫你。」冷冷的憤怒。  
呆毛明顯縮了縮，別開的臉視線微微瞄了瞄上方。  
「嘴．巴．張．開。」  
翡翠綠眼仔細地瞧了瞧，發現如同預想的—  
「你根本沒刷牙！好樣的敢欺騙親分你—還好臭！」  
「混帳！！煩死了老子說有刷過就是有刷過啦！」


	2. [親子分]畢業季

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊架空，與國體無關  
> ＊伊兄弟正常運轉  
> ＊丁白打很多很多的醬油  
> ＊番茄家族注目。  
> ＊羅維諾視角描述。

羅維諾趴在窗台邊發愣，想找個睡午覺的地方卻到處都是人，平常喜歡翹課的神祕角落不知為何都被一推情侶占據，他已經繞過太多個了懶得走更多路去發掘更多你儂我儂的畫面。他覺得上天一定是跟他有仇，才會在這個他討厭的日子裡讓他無法好好自己一個人找塊安靜的地方待著。  
今天是畢業典禮，是他將要離開這間學校的日子。  
「哥哥！」  
羅維諾不用回頭也知道是他那個不成才的弟弟，菲力奇亞諾。他不知道同為雙生子又同班的弟弟怎麼有辦法逃離那個煩人的班導師。之前曾發生班導師和全班同學打水仗時，硬是把一些平常不玩水的人也牽扯進去，最後變成大混戰，而且每個同學的目標都會是他們偉大的導師。  
現在那個傢伙應該在跟全班同學拍照並且趁同學不注意時拿番茄砸倒霉同學的臉吧？順便用番茄汁在衣服上簽名……真是的，越想越不愉快。他沒去參加那場混亂是對的。  
「哥哥知道不知道！等等大家要來整費爾南德斯老師咩～勇洙那一群人打定好主意了，要報上次水仗的仇！」  
「蠢弟弟，你們是要怎麼整？」他百般無聊地打了哈欠，沒有補眠讓羅維諾的精神差脾氣也差。但是能看到平時愛和學生開玩笑的安東尼奧被整回去也是一大樂趣，因此他饒附興趣地問：「把他放在置物櫃的番茄統統丟到廚餘桶去？」  
「不是啦！那樣好浪費食物咩～不過哥哥你怎麼知道老師的置物櫃有一堆番茄？那不是都鎖著嗎？人家以為冰箱都是番茄已經很誇張了咩—」  
「咳，沒事，就剛好看到他開著什麼的……倒是你快說要怎麼整那個混帳啊！有趣的話老子也參一腳！」  
「勇洙說要讓老師體驗海洋的感覺，嘿嘿～」  
「……丟水池？有夠無聊的。而且那傢伙有說過他喜歡玩水吧？」  
羅維諾隱隱約約想起，安東尼奧好像說過雖然他喜歡玩水但是其實他很怕水之類的話，後來被羅維諾嘲笑是不是不會游泳，但是老師傻笑著輕鬆帶過話題他也沒辦法知道答案，反正之後他就把安東尼奧視為不會游泳的懦夫了。但是班上有人知道這件事嗎？  
「還有另外的原因啦，如果哥哥有興趣的話，等一下畢業典禮完之後到後花園的涼亭那邊去～還有，哥哥不是費爾南德斯老師的小老師嗎？他剛剛在找你呢，說要謝謝你這兩年幫他拿教具。」  
「那種事情怎樣都好，而且哪有人在最後一天才這樣說啦，他腦袋有洞吧。」  
「總之哥哥快去嘛～」

在菲力奇亞諾一副受人之託忠於所托之事的表情（其實是菲力表示羅維諾不去的話今天的晚餐他就不做了，羅維諾腹誹著這小子從哪學到這招）他還是去了導師辦公室一趟。  
還沒接近就看到受歡迎的波若弗瓦老師被一群女學生團團包圍著，手上的鮮花和懷中的漂亮學生不間斷，他看了就作噁，那個鬍子變態趁機吃女學生豆腐，但女孩子自願被吃旁人也不好說什麼。  
埃德爾斯坦老師是教音樂和數理的，同時也是隔壁班的班導師。他身旁聚集著許多景仰的學生，好看的優雅輪廓和他的形象非常吻合，他在數學教唱歌在樂理課算數學讓羅維諾為他標上怪人的的標籤（事實上他只是把兩者結合授課罷了）。羅維諾不喜歡數學，也不喜歡音樂，除了某個只知道吃番茄的蠢蛋常常在耳邊哼著的拉/丁舞曲。  
去除前兩排人牆，羅維諾發現安東尼奧身旁的學生也不在少數，他手上的捧花比前面兩人還多，如果算上一些莫名其妙的染料花或是豬籠草之類的。  
安東尼奧是這所學校最不按理出牌的老師，他教的化學課比起其他呆版的老師有趣很多，但是他上的課也最危險，天曉得他的實驗課會出現什麼東西。最出名的大概是「彩色便便事件」吧，聽說鬧到校長都知道了。  
羅維諾啐了一聲，他一點也不喜歡這個狀況，安東尼奧很受歡迎，當初想要當他小老師的人很多，羅維諾只是其中一個，他到現在還是搞不太懂為什麼安東尼奧選擇了他，明明他總是笨手笨腳的那一個，明明每次做實驗有他在的那一小組都會失敗……他直到現在還是不懂。就連那個蠢弟弟都能分得出來化合物他卻連名字都說不出來……為什麼不乾脆選菲力奇亞諾呢番茄混帳你不是很喜歡他的畫作？  
羅維諾林林總總混淆不清的疑惑，也包括為什麼他會接受安東尼奧的告白。

「羅維諾！」  
果期不然，正在和學生談笑風生的安東尼奧發現了在一旁發著呆的羅維諾，邊熱情地招呼著邊越過那些要整他或是送禮物的人潮，人潮散成兩半，羅維諾有種錯覺現在是摩西什麼的要過來了。  
「……做什麼？」羅維諾氣惱著安東尼奧為什麼要注意到他，一方面又有點高興—即使他打死不承認。  
「恭喜你畢業了！謝謝你這兩年來當俺的小老師幫忙跑腿吶～」語畢，安東尼奧遞給他一個包裝很典雅的盒子，羅維諾糾結著要不要現在打開。多年的相處經驗讓他知道番茄腦袋裝的東西有時很常識外。  
「裡面是鋼筆和領帶。」像是心電感應了羅維諾的想法，送禮者直接透露出包裝內放著什麼樣的物品。羅維諾瞪了昔日的班導師一眼，一邊碎碎念一邊拆封，有點隨性的包裝下是一條材質很好但樣式繁複的領帶，以及一支綁著絲帶放在天鵝絨布盒中的鋼筆，羅維諾覺得和他的彆扭氣質很不相配。  
「……送這東西老子用不到送屁啊！」  
「羅維諾之後會用到的，之後你不就是上大學啦？俺想說這領帶你搭西裝起來一定很好看吶～」  
羅維諾一邊生氣地抗議「誰上課會穿西裝和領帶，又不是去面試你腦袋有洞嗎」卻又不老實地把禮物握緊，瞧見他反應的安東尼奧說了一句「羅維果然好可愛」的同時被狠狠瞪視。安東尼奧被快殺死人的目光威脅之下簡短地補充：「好啦好啦是很帥氣」羅維諾才算滿意地「嗤」了一聲，揮揮手準備去典禮會場。  
安東尼奧看看時間，也差不多要催促全班同學到典禮會場了。  
「同學們該去集合啦，要報仇的畢業典禮之後再說啦，拖到時間的人就要乖乖喝俺昨天弄出的特調吶。」背後還藏有凶器的學生只能認份地走向典禮會場的禮堂。不少學生私底下偷偷討論著晚點要如何讓費爾南德斯老師笑不出來，安東尼奧只是繼續燦爛笑著一邊敲向那些學生的頭：「很好唷，俺等你們的研究成果。」  
班長貝爾琪瑤瑤頭幫忙帶領玩心未盡的同班同學到會場集合，安東尼奧笑著說辛苦了，這一幕讓羅維諾有點不是滋味，就算是表兄妹也偏心得太明顯了吧。他忍不住加快離開的腳步，卻又有點遲疑，想著那個傢伙什麼時候會追上來。  
安東尼奧處理完調皮的學生也和班長交代一些注意事項後才發現羅維諾已經走遠了，他只是笑笑，跟上步伐明顯故意放慢的對方一邊呼喚。  
「欸、羅維諾等等啦，俺還有些祝福要給你。」  
「啊？那種東西之後再說也可以吧，等下不是還有全班同學的份嗎？混帳。」  
「不一樣呀。」安東尼奧傾身靠近羅維諾，兩人的視線對上，羅維諾臉紅同時碎碎念了一句「混帳別玩了」。前者靠近後者的耳邊輕輕摩娑，低語著。  
「嘛嘛，俺說真的唷，俺真的很喜歡……臉紅得像番茄的羅維。就算你畢業了，俺也很喜歡你。」  
「知、知道了啦混帳，快跟其他老師去集合啦，我才、才沒有臉紅！」  
啊，他可愛卻又不坦率的小情人，安東尼奧默默想著，躲過一個拳頭後開朗地揮揮手和隔壁班的等待已久的埃德爾斯坦老師會合，走向和羅維諾道路不同終點卻相同的會場。

思索過後還是不能完全放心的羅維諾在菲力奇亞諾，在自家弟弟詢問是不是擔心費爾南德斯老師之候用比平常大十倍的音量否認後，菲力奇亞諾就不敢多說什麼。  
「蠢弟弟，你說是這裡嗎？」  
「對呀，這裡，等等菊他們會騙費爾南德斯老師過來，而勇洙和隔壁班的丁馬克就會帶頭把他丟進水池。」  
「……這到底有什麼好玩的，你們不如用滅火器噴他。」  
「可是、那要清地板……」  
「叫那混帳自己清乾淨就好了啊！」  
羅維諾和一部分自班同學擠在樹叢中等著看好戲。這次的主要策畫者是一向乖巧的本田菊和任勇洙加上丁馬克。埃德爾斯坦老師班級的學生和他們的班導師一向處得很融洽，聽說丁馬克似乎跟安東尼奧有什麼過節，疑似是在某一堂課爆發的，所以羅維諾很直接地了解丁馬克絕對不會放過這個好機會。品學兼優的菊則是說什麼這是好題材所以他願意當那個誘騙老師的人。安東尼奧好歹當上老師腦袋再差也不會跟明知有危機的丁馬克出來順道被整，本田菊真是算幫了丁馬克一個大忙。  
就算懷疑自己在對方心中的地位，羅維諾也不會否認，他是最了解安東尼奧的人。不過安東尼奧典禮前的那一番話真的是讓他很想好好揍一頓那個有洞的番茄腦袋，他們現在還在學校啊！不怕被其他人看到嗎！  
更重要的是，害他一直胡思亂想到台上說了什麼都沒注意聽，差點錯過蠢弟弟的頒獎，蠢弟弟拿到獎狀時笑得比平時還蠢。也差點錯過領自己畢業證書的時機，要不是班長好心提醒，他大概就在自己的位置上糾結直到天荒地老。  
「費爾南德斯老師過來了！」  
安東尼奧那個白癡真的過來了啊……羅維諾暗暗想著，他有點幸災樂禍地決定看好戲。不過安東尼奧身旁似乎有個人？  
若用一個形容詞來描述羅維諾現在的心情，震驚還不足夠。他心都快碎了。這是怎麼回事？為什麼安東尼奧這個混帳傢伙在他的畢業典禮之後跟著一個女孩子獨處？  
「哥哥～費爾南德斯老師旁邊的是班長咩？班長原原原來知道計畫了嗎？」在有點昏暗的落日照耀下，羅維諾看清楚跟著來的人是、貝爾琪？  
位在湖心的獨木橋邊隔著一個涼亭，右手邊是策劃主的本田菊和幫手甲乙丙以及主事的丁馬克、任勇洙；左手邊的是剛剛抵達的安東尼奧和笑容漸漸淡下去的貝爾琪。  
接著就看著本田菊一臉尷尬地看著主事的丁馬克和任勇洙，貝爾琪微微瞇了眼，說了什麼在他們這種偷窺用的距離是聽不到的，但是憑著夕陽餘暉下可以看到的是，丁馬克窘迫的臉。  
然後，大概許多當場的人都不會忘記的，丁馬克像是豁出去般的告白。對貝爾琪。  
……這難道是菲力奇亞諾說的，「另外的原因」？  
「咩，哥哥不要這樣看我——是班長策劃的啦，她也喜歡隔壁班的副班長丁馬克很久了但是——就是你知道的——」  
「完全不明所以啊混帳弟弟！」他只能無言地看著新出爐的情侶曬恩愛，而且眼睛有點刺痛。  
「丁馬克不知道安東尼奧和貝爾琪是表兄妹嗎？」  
「呃，好像是，所以他之前和費爾南德斯老師吵很兇噢。」  
……過節原來是這樣來的。  
「那‧邊‧那‧個‧混‧帳‧傢‧伙！」  
突如其來的聲音，讓現場所有正沉浸在刺痛的閃光的所有同學轉過身來朝向聲音來源。  
是一個金髮青年，大學生打扮，背上重重的背包但手裡捧著花，看起來一副是剛下課趕來參加學弟學妹畢業典禮的樣子。安東尼奧和貝爾琪看見熟人似地打招呼（丁馬克倒是一臉狀況外，傻笑地彷彿中了首獎般）但是來人卻是怒氣沖沖地快步走向丁馬克，對著丁馬克就是結結實實的一拳。  
「誰准你碰我妹妹了，啊？」  
哥哥出現了，而且是個妹控。所有人看見這一幕默默的在心中吐槽劇情的急轉直下。  
「我為什麼不能碰我女朋友！」丁馬克回喊的同時，對著來人就是一腳，大學生彎身閃過，準備再次出拳。貝爾琪瞠目結舌喊著這裡是橋上要兩人別打了。  
在一旁的安東尼奧呆滯了一會後很快拉住自己的表弟，雖然看熱鬧的群眾嚇呆了，但幾個埃德爾斯坦老師班的同學也衝去幫忙拉住想要回擊的丁馬克，安東尼奧班上的學生也趕快上前去幫自家老師拉住那位不認識的大學生。  
丁馬克的力氣卻意外地強大，不知道是剛得到美人芳心的緣故還是想要向未來的大哥證明自己的實力，出動了幾個人卻還是無法阻止打架越演越烈。加上橋上本來就腹地狹小，能擠上這麼多人已經是極限。  
之後是在場身分地位最大的費爾南德斯老師擠到中間大喊「別打了」硬是把兩人推開，丁馬克本來就看安東尼奧不爽（雖然現在誤會解開了）只能從縫隙偷襲金髮大學生，拳頭多數都落在安東尼奧身上，大學生這邊似乎也一樣沒把自家表哥放在眼中，兩個人持續著打鬥，但是安東尼奧變成中間的夾心餅吃一拳挨一腳的。羅維諾看這一幕看得嘴角抽搐，內心暗暗咒罵著這傢伙再傻也不該當沙包啊而且這樣是有屁用噢，忍不住衝上前擠開人群中加入混亂的中心。  
「安東尼奧你是蠢啥鬼為什麼要白白挨打！」  
羅維諾用力一推，安東尼奧本來努力維持在兩人間的平衡就輕易碎裂，此時大學生的腳又剛好掃了過去成為壓倒駱駝的最後一根稻草，讓搖搖晃晃的安東尼奧就這麼輕易掉進湖中。  
於是費爾南德斯老師就在眾目睽睽下落水了——學生打架，落水的卻是老師。  
安東尼奧不會游泳。  
這幾個字閃過羅維諾的腦袋。  
大學生和貝爾琪也呆了。  
「……掉進水池了！！」不知道是誰開始喊，同學一個個驚慌的呼喊聲讓羅維諾頭痛欲裂，剛剛發生什麼事了？菲利奇亞諾那個蠢貨呢？他剛剛喊的是「哥哥你不會游泳不要跳下去」嗎？  
感覺伸手不見五指，好暗，什麼都看不見，而且漸漸無法思考，開始缺氧了，想要呼吸只喝到一大口水，好痛苦……

「羅維諾？羅維諾？有沒有哪裡不舒服？」  
悠悠轉醒的羅維諾視線漸漸清晰，是安東尼奧的蠢臉。捲捲的褐髮因為落水的關係而比平時順直，髮絲也不斷滴下未乾的水珠，但這些都不是羅維諾在意的重點。睜得大大橄欖綠眼好漂亮，好讓人安心。接著襲上心頭的害怕以及以為自己會死的恐懼讓羅維諾拉住安東尼奧的領子後，就把頭埋在對方胸口大哭特哭。  
「哥哥也真是的…嗚咩——」跟著撲過來的還有菲利奇亞諾，安東尼奧一左一右地讓兩個小傢伙哭個痛快。三個人就這樣抱在一起（準確地說是老師抱住兩個學生）周遭的人上前安慰哭成一團的瓦爾加斯兄弟，以及遞毛巾給落水的安東尼奧和羅維諾，羅維諾才想起現在也算是公眾場合，撇了撇嘴就想掙脫安東尼奧的懷抱。但是後者的力氣大得出乎前者的想像，羅維諾根本動彈不得。  
「你這、混帳不是不、會游泳嘛！現在、現在倒很、有精神嘛！」  
「俺會游泳噢？羅維諾是不是誤會啦？」  
「那你為什麼說你很怕水？」  
「嗯？羅維在擔心俺嘛？」  
「我、我才不是！」  
感覺自己中了什麼圈套的羅維諾非常不爽，看著安東尼奧似乎在玩味自己反應的表情就讓羅維諾想開扁了。  
「俺會游泳啦，你傻子呀。俺不喜歡水因為有溺水的經驗，有時候太會游泳的人也會溺水的噢。」  
「我管你有沒有溺水！放開我啦啊啊啊啊！！」  
「俺不要。」  
固執起來的安東尼奧誰都沒有辦法，羅維諾深知這一點。但問題是大家現在都看著啊啊啊啊！  
而菲力奇亞諾看見匆匆趕來的馬鈴薯男路德維希後馬上很不夠義氣地跑向另一人的懷抱，可惡啊臭弟弟你留我一個人面對這種尷尬的局面，回家你給我煮一個月的飯洗一年的衣服！羅維諾在心中狠狠罵了一堆對現在根本沒有幫助的詞彙，努力去忽視越來越微妙的氣氛和自身發燙的臉。  
「羅維諾之前說過，老師和學生不能談戀愛吧？現在你畢業了，俺不是你的老師囉。」  
提示的這麼明顯，加上剛剛一對新戀人出籠的粉紅氣氛持續不散，他的臉簡直要沸騰了，為什麼為什麼啦，你這傢伙一定要鬧到全校都知道嗎。  
「嘿，羅維諾，俺喜歡你這麼久了，你願意正式和俺在一起嗎？」  
這些日子以來的曖昧，似乎有牽掛卻又不完全的關係總是讓羅維諾無法安心，畢竟對方是多年的情場高手，又是老師，玩弄學生的感情也是可能的吧？但是，他在安東尼奧的眼中看到他要的答案。他發現，以往的多疑似乎煙消雲散，這傢伙是認真的，非常認真……在感動之餘他卻也感到惱怒。  
「那之前為什麼總跟一堆學生搞曖昧啊，就算是為了障眼法也演得太認真了吧！」  
沒發覺自己把真心話說出來的羅維諾發現安東尼奧呆愣了一會兒笑出來後才發覺不對勁，可惡啊都是這傢伙太認真害他不小心說漏的！  
「所以說，原來羅維之前是會吃醋的呀？」  
羅維諾生氣地（外加臉紅得跟番茄似的）否認「才沒有」之後，安東尼奧只是笑得更開心，讓他認真考慮痛毆這個混蛋傢伙，前提是他能掙脫這個令人安心的擁抱。  
「好好好，俺答應你，俺除了你不會再有別人啦。」  
「……哼，看在你還挺有誠意的份上，老子就勉強答應陪你好了。」

畢業典禮當天出現了很多對情侶，最特別的是一對師生戀，而且是被告白的學生攻擊想要當眾親吻的老師做結。可喜可賀可喜可賀。


	3. [親子分/伊兄弟]賽維爾的理髮師

羅維諾第三次被導演指出表情不夠豐富時，他的耐性恰好也用完了。  
「老子為什麼跟個男人對戲也要這麼噁心啊！你當老子是娘娘腔嗎？！」  
被棕髮少年抓住領子的導演瞪大了演，他執導的生涯還沒遇過對他此不滿的演員。  
「這、這是劇情需求的表現阿阿阿…」  
「豐富你屁！老子演了幾遍你才滿意阿！耍老子很好玩是嗎？」  
「哥哥。」  
弱弱的聲音出來打斷脾氣暴躁的演員和沒主見的導演之間即將發生的好戲，劍拔孥張的狀況暫時緩下來。但還在氣頭上的羅維諾瞪著發聲者。  
「就演這一次咩～他們也是演員出了狀況才找我們代演的，哥哥別生氣了。」菲利奇亞諾微笑的說著，被這種有點撒嬌的語氣一說，誰的態度都會軟下來吧。  
但是羅維諾是菲利奇亞諾的兄弟，他才不吃這一套。  
「你這蠢弟弟！這麼好說話嗎！別人裝個可憐你就自己跳了這個坑，還把我拖下水！我還沒找你算帳阿混帳傢伙！」  
「可是、哥哥，他們，真的找不到了啦，再三天就要演出了，除了我們兄弟倆沒有人能勝任呢。」  
羅維諾也知道，這種大型舞台劇排練都是上把個月，要找臨時演員哪有說這麼容易，況且這個劇團的這兩個角色人選居然全部搭上同一輛車！這哪來的好運啊居然一起出事。除了身為國家體現的他們，有誰的經驗比得上他們豐富？  
「伯爵大人，您且息怒，有個好計策呈現給您……」  
「我氣成這樣你還給我演什麼費加洛啦！」  
眼見弟弟繼續無關緊要地說出下句台詞，羅維諾氣得揪住菲利奇亞諾的領口，兄弟倆大眼瞪小眼。在一旁的導演緊張地上前拉開兩人，看著女主角和導演對不停喘氣的菲力奇亞諾擔憂著讓羅維諾感覺越來越不順眼，甩開導演和弟弟後逕自朝後台走去。  
「我最討厭你了！」

「瓦爾加斯大人不會不願意演了吧……」  
導演對菲利奇亞諾大大訴苦著，菲力奇亞諾連想找個時間溜出去和羅維諾談談都沒法子，也找不出藉口開溜。  
「這齣戲不演不行啊！拜託作什麼都可以就是讓羅維諾大人演下去！他演的很好！只是我覺得他有能力演得更入神點……」  
「哥哥很有能力我知道的，不過哥哥脾氣就是比較不好，等他氣消就會回來了，別煩惱了啦～」  
簡簡單單幾句讓導演重拾信心，回到場子邊繼續指導其他演員的部分。菲利奇亞諾笑著和導演揮揮手，一邊出發去找自家哥哥了。  
羅維諾的位置很好找，他正在休息室的貴賓房裡看電視吃著餅乾呢，菲力奇亞諾眨眨眼睛，一晃眼就坐到羅維諾面前。  
「幹嘛嚇我啊死弟弟。」  
「哥哥怎麼了不想演？」   
「就是不想演！那個導演超囉嗦的好嗎，要是個美女老子還忍耐點……」  
菲力奇亞諾歪頭看著明明氣消得差不多的自家哥哥，轉述導演的話給他。  
「導演說哥哥眼得非常好，而且他覺得哥哥可以演得更好，才希望哥哥多演幾次。」  
「哼就說我的演技怎麼可能會差嘛，那個導演明明只是想找我麻煩！」  
羅維諾的嘴角微微上揚，也開始自賣自誇剛剛哪些場景表現不錯，菲力奇亞諾靜靜聽著，感覺羅維諾還需要一點激勵呢？  
「可是欸，安東尼奧哥哥也會來看噢？哥哥不去練習好嗎？」  
「那個混帳干老子屁事。我、我才不會期待他來看啦混蛋傢伙。」  
這一招有用，羅維諾的表情開始不自在起來，眼神也漸漸漂往劇場的方向，菲力奇亞諾心想，這下子導演真的不用煩惱了～  
「但是，也不能讓那個傢伙看笑話！哼我就去練習吧，想到那傢伙笑著的蠢臉就一肚子火！」  
「哥哥也希望能在安東哥哥面前表現好一點咩？」  
菲利奇亞諾知道在在意的人面前，都會想要表現出自己最好的一面，不過他跟路德和菊相處時好像不適用呢，在羅德先生面前好像又會因為太害怕而盡是出糗。但是哥哥真的很在乎安東哥哥，雖然態度總是很差勁。  
「閉嘴你這混帳弟弟！既然說要演，要我演可是有條件的啊，去跟那個導演說等等老子想怎麼演就怎麼演！」  
「哥哥，這樣大家會不會亂成一團啦？」  
「管他的！」

「劇幕升起後哪，喬裝成音樂教師的阿瑪維瓦伯爵向醫生和羅西娜獻殷情，接著費加洛努力向醫生要求現在理髮，『此時不等待何時』一番花言巧語哄騙著醫生，而另一方面，那對小情人趁機協商私奔的事情，因著費加洛的努力所以時間充足得很……」  
「夠了夠了東尼，你不用說得這麼詳細，現在醫生還在家裡懷疑著你家小蕃茄呢！」  
優雅地送了一個白演給身旁好友，在特等包廂的安東尼奧叨叨絮絮的說著往後發展實在很讓旁人倒胃口，戲還正在上演呢先生！安東尼奧委曲地瞧了自家好友一眼，法蘭西斯還給他一個完美微笑。  
「是阿瑪維瓦伯爵，羅維演的角色啦，另外小義演的是理髮師費加洛，活靈活現的好可愛呀～」  
「葛格我要看戲，你可以專注在台上些會嗎？」  
「不過啊，小羅維演的伯爵和俺印象中有點不同耶，對女主角的態度似乎也有點奇怪。」  
「別忽視我自說自話好嗎。」  
此時在台上的羅維瞄著在包廂中的安東尼奧異常煩躁，你聲音大到我在台上都聽得到了啦混帳！誰邀請這個蕃茄白痴來的！在心中恨恨地送了幾個拿波里龍捲風給對方（下台後他大概真的會這麼做）後，戲也差不多到了尾聲，阿瑪維瓦伯爵解開誤會，和羅西娜互訴情意，但是他意味深長地笑了笑。  
「噢，親愛的林多羅……不，阿瑪維瓦，你我情意相通……」  
「噢，親愛的羅西娜，你是這麼迷人這麼可愛，但我一直有個難言之隱……我所愛之人並非妳。」  
羅西娜瞪大眼，而此時恰好回來的費加洛正好撞見這尷尬的局面。  
「我親愛的伯爵大人，您和羅西娜夫人怎……」  
「我所愛之人正出現在你眼前。費加洛是我的心上人。」  
此時台下發出極大聲的「咦！！！！」羅維諾得意地接續道：「我與費加洛相戀多時，只待成熟時機成婚，我親愛的、令人憐愛的羅西娜，你願意成為我倆的證婚人嗎？」  
「噢，阿瑪維瓦，你是這麼地讓人心碎，讓人為之動情，我愛你，我對你的愛將會促使我成全你倆的愛情——」  
然後，原本應當出現在費加洛婚禮中的序曲出現成了背景音樂，而這齣戲就在歡樂輕快的旋律下作結。  
謝幕的時候羅維諾做好被噓然後要嗆回去的心理準備，這樣亂搞一齣由義大利作曲家譜出的歌劇不會被白眼才怪！但是，他蠻不在乎地想著，這樣等同宣揚了主權，也挺不錯的！  
不過在幕再次升起時，吃驚的人卻是他。  
「我說，歌劇院哪放得進來這麼大的蛋糕？而且還是結婚蛋糕。」  
「哥哥，那不是結婚蛋糕啦！是生日蛋糕！今天是我們的生日咩～」  
突然蹦出來的菲力奇亞諾和周圍觀眾們齊聲慶賀的生日快樂讓羅維諾發覺，原來這是一場策劃好的派對，演出根本只是噱頭吧！難怪導演怪怪的，女主角怪怪的，他之前超規格的改編要求居然都接受，當然，觀眾們也奇怪的很！  
「蠢弟弟，你早就知道了是吧？」  
菲力奇亞諾吐吐舌頭。  
「是呀，不然哥哥一定覺得這很幼稚，難得大家想幫我們辦個不一樣的派對，這樣也很不錯不是咩～而且哥哥也很遲鈍，那樣亂來的劇情哪個導演敢讓觀眾看到啊，不過是哥哥的話，就沒差了啦。」  
「……回去再找你算帳，而且老子會從頭開始算！」  
「哥哥我們生日耶開心一點啦～」  
「羅維諾，菲力奇亞諾，恭喜你們又長了一歲吶～」  
「葛格我也是來慶生的噢，喂喂小蕃茄別躲那麼遠啦，葛格的愛傳不到那裏去呢。」  
「混帳鬍子死遠點啦！」  
一齣亂糟糟的歌劇，和一場歡樂無比（外加有人被扁）的派對。


	4. [西法]紅舞裙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事的基調，就是帶有法蘭西斯沉鬱的靛藍染上安東尼奧輕快爽然的橄欖綠。  
> 兩人相處的時間太長，長到他們熟悉比此的一切，常到他們並不需要對話，或事只需要幾個字就能了解對方的意思。沒有誰先告白的問題，他們就只是很自然地從朋友變成戀人，需要彼此加上地理位置，就是近水樓台先得月。

「唷，哥哥我不就在這裡，你的眼睛是瞧向哪去啦？」法蘭西斯用酒杯邊緣略帶不滿地敲擊安東尼奧的腦袋，嘖嘖數聲。「莫非哪家的小姑娘你看上眼了？」  
舞池中跳著舞的年輕人們隨著柔和的音樂擺動身體，不時也有跳得太過拙劣被退件或是跳累了回到位置上休息的孩子。法蘭西斯發現安東尼奧的目光一直聚焦在穿著一襲紅衣裳的小姐身上，她有著安.達.魯.西.亞人的黝黑皮膚，優雅修長的肢體，和深邃迷人的棕黑眼，很多年輕人邀請那位小姐跳舞，因此舞池中總是能看到飛舞著的紅霓裳。  
「嘛，俺家的小姑娘都很不錯呀。」安東尼奧終於把視線拉回對桌的人身上，笑著拿走法蘭西斯剛剛的凶器啜了一口：「俺才要擔心你會不會對她們下手吶?」  
「哥哥我很挑的。外型，氣質，美貌——比不上哥哥我知道的——還有舞技。最上乘的才能滿足哥哥我的味蕾。」法蘭西斯搖搖手指頭，把酒杯從安東尼奧那裡搶回。  
「法蘭你真挑啊。」安東尼奧慵懶地托腮，飽含笑意的翡翠綠眼直勾勾盯著法蘭西斯瞧。「但是，俺也很挑的噢。」  
半是調戲半是帶有宣誓成分的話讓法蘭西斯揚眉：「所以，哥哥我才有榮幸坐你對面？」  
淺淺一笑，安東尼奧拉起法蘭西斯的手。  
「一直喝酒好無聊吶，陪俺跳舞吧？」

====================== Tennessee waltz ==========================

「你不適合跳華爾滋，東尼。這對你來說太中規中矩了。」  
大概是人都累了醉了吧，舞池的人群減少許多，他們有很多的空間和足夠的距離，持續緩慢的圓舞曲讓這個夜晚更加浪漫旖旎。  
「偶爾陪你靜下來也不錯呀？還是你要穿舞裙陪俺跳Flamenco？」安東尼奧一個跨步加快了迴盪在兩人之間的舞曲速度，惹來舞伴優雅卻又架式十足的瞪視。  
「雖然哥哥很想展現我的美，但是維持現況也不錯。喂，別玩了，要轉圈了。」提醒過後安東尼奧故意轉手和法蘭西斯多繞了半圈才回到原本的舞步。法蘭西斯搖搖頭表示不予置評。  
安東尼奧不玩了認真跳舞後讓沉默橫在兩人之間，首先打破的也是一向聒噪的西班牙人。「吶，你知道俺剛剛在看什麼嘛？」  
「你在看我。」  
「欸、俺都沒說你怎麼知道哩？」  
「你一直都看著我不是嗎？親愛的。」這是剛剛的回擊。用嘴型補充的法蘭西斯看著安東尼奧愣住的表情笑了又笑。  
旋律又變了，安東尼奧繞了半圈和法蘭西斯呈現一人從背後環抱住的舞姿，左手朝外，腳步隨著音樂左右踏步。等舞伴到有點疑惑法.國.人的偏頭回望笑意加深：「你還沒給我回覆呢？」  
「嘛，說是看你也不太像呀，俺在想要怎麼回答你。」  
「哦？」意料外的答案。法蘭西斯饒富興味地等著對方的答案。  
「俺剛剛在看那個小姑娘的舞裙。俺想說，要是你也能穿著那件衣裳會是多麼好看。」  
「你呀，是多想念你的踢踏舞？」忍不住笑出來的法蘭西斯給了安東尼奧一個壞心眼的形容詞，「那種俗氣的衣裳才烘托不出哥哥我的美。」  
「那不是踢踏舞呀。」安東尼奧很認真地更正，爾後靠近舞伴兼情人耳畔低語。「不過，你現在也很美呀。在俺眼中你是最美的，很美很美噢。」  
「你呀，只要說一次就夠了，傻瓜。」  
舞曲接近尾聲，安東尼奧拉起舞伴的手，讓法蘭西斯一個漂亮的旋轉後回到他懷中。  
「俺是不是剛剛漏掉什麼呀？」安東尼奧維持結束的姿勢，半故意地問道。  
「哥哥我印象中你似乎真的漏了什麼了。」法蘭西斯手勾住安東尼奧的肩膀不疾不徐地等待。「先說好，我可不給你提示，嗯？」  
他的舞伴只是笑著說「好小氣」在他準備反擊回去之前擄獲他的唇。  
『Te amo.』


	5. [西班牙中心]如你的笑容燦爛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊2015安東尼奧生日賀文  
> ＊親子分提及

這是西／班／牙人悠悠哉哉的一天的開始。  
一樣是晴朗無雲的好天氣，一樣是在蕃茄藤之間穿梭照顧著青綠鮮嫩的蕃茄寶寶的日子。安東尼奧仔細地替尚未熟成的小番茄們澆水，偶爾因為晨時的低氣溫而打了噴嚏，驚起附近覓食的鳥群。他先是面露驚訝爾後對著遠飛而去的鳥兒說 Buenos dias（早安）但是這舉動反而讓更多的鳥兒竄出。  
和義／大／利兄弟約好了中午去餐廳吃點好料，想著自從撙節政策後減少花費日子過得有點無聊，國內經濟狀況也讓他皺眉了好一陣子，實施期間家中也陸陸續續出現反對聲浪和示威行動，今年底的大選將會是關鍵吧。想著煩惱的事情不知不覺肚子又餓了，啊對了還沒吃早餐呢～要吃點什麼好呢？中午到約定地點前要帶點什麼禮物？嗯就蕃茄好了～  
抵達餐廳時非常難得地只遲到了半小時，幸運地獲得羅維諾的頭錘一份。不過見到兩個小天使讓他精神百倍，所以，儘管遭受攻擊他也是一邊燦笑（加上嘴角帶血）一邊抱緊兄弟倆，彷彿在樂園。如果沒算上因為遭受攻擊而掉落的蕃茄們這般的會面應該會更完美。  
——喂你這笨蛋讓老子等很久啊！你給我請客！  
——哥哥，也還好啦吧半小時而已咩？  
——你閉嘴啦蠢弟弟！是這傢伙活該！  
中午的用餐時光就在兄弟倆互相拌嘴加上和一個傢伙吵吵鬧鬧結束。安東尼奧的開心自然都掛在臉上，被羅維諾嫌棄笑得好噁心他也只是一笑置之。親分很想你嘛～臉紅的義／大／利人揍了安東尼奧一拳，他剛入喉的紅酒都噴出來了，菲力奇亞諾緊張地大喊安東尼奧哥哥你沒事吧，噢他當然沒事了很久沒見到害羞的羅維諾啦超值得的。道別後隱隱作痛的腹部讓他決定早點回家中休息，紅酒漬當然也是原因之一啦不過他是進家門前才想到。  
下午法蘭西斯因公務前來拜訪，安東尼奧簡單把公務事處理完就和老友開開心心到街上閒晃了，馬／德／里的街道上有不少午間休息的人群，兩人還無聊地較勁起誰搭訕的女孩子比較多。廝混到晚上也差不多是該告別了，然而基爾伯特臨門一腳把三人又帶進了下一個打混的選擇。  
——喂蕃茄你中午和小義他們出去吃飯啊？也過太好了吧你是提早慶祝生日嗎！  
——啊對，俺生日快到了～俺還想說羅維諾這回答應的好快吶。  
——小基爾，感謝你，這回我們就不用費心準備生日驚喜了，你提前告知壽星就是最嗆的驚喜了。  
——鬍子佬你是要找本大爺吵架嗎？反正安東尼挺遲鈍的不是，他過幾天就忘了安啦安啦。  
——基爾，俺還在這裡欸？  
最後因為兩位好友都另外有約所以上酒吧喝個通霄的事情就此作罷，安東尼奧取笑基爾伯特後和法／國人及德／國人約了約下次再找個不會被打擾的時間出來敘敘舊，當然不能是生日當天，身為好惡友的兩人打算給西／班／牙人比驚喜更驚喜的驚喜，他雖然完全不懂這是什麼意思但基於好友的心意就坦率地接受了，謝謝你們吶，俺很期待～道別過後門口頓時剩下他一個人，冷清地令安東尼奧不太適應。他呼了一口氣，想著即期的節慶，愉快的回憶湧上心頭，這扇門會有多少賓客來訪呢？不算大的房子會被擠得水泄不通吧哈哈。千頭萬緒過後安東尼奧才想起自己在自家門前吹冷風呢，打個哆嗦趕緊閉上了門。  
這是西／班／牙人帶著滿心期待的一天的結束。

——你這樣來得及嗎？讓小姐等待不好吧。  
——不會的啦，俺已經遲到很多年了，哈哈。  
——都遲到了還笑屁啊！快滾過去！

在羅維諾盛氣逼人的催促下他還是去了。前往安／達／魯／西／亞小鎮的途中一畝畝新耕的田地覆蓋住有點炙熱的午後，很適合睡午覺，不過他現在是駕駛，不能睡。  
跟過來的義／大／利兄弟不知道是看好戲還是監視的心態，就當作帶兄弟倆來南部玩吧。小鎮離約定地點很近，約一個小時車程。

——你是怎麼搞的這麼不想跟小姐見面啊？  
——嗯，就太忙了就忘記啦～想說還有下一年，不知不覺就過了數十年。  
——你混帳啊！別把人家的青春糟蹋掉！  
——她現在已經當祖母啦，羅維諾。  
——那換個詞，夫人。  
——她自從少了一隻腳後就沒跳啦，不過年輕的她是很厲害的舞者噢。

你在怕什麼？不只是羅維諾問過，安東尼奧也問過自己很多次。  
他看著烈陽照耀下的畝畝田地，他不知道。  
也許是，安東尼奧期待她利用想見他的力量，而有一絲絲活下去的希望吧。

——羅維諾，人類真的很脆弱呢，幾十年就消失了。  
——所以他們才要發光發熱啊，嗤，看你窩囊的樣子我都要受不了了！你是中邪了嗎？  
——哈哈，也是，俺是親分呢。  
——你還是笑得像個蠢蛋吧，這樣比較適合你。  
但也許他只是禁不起更多的失去。也許他無法想像最重視的人離去。  
——羅維，要跟親分永遠在一起噢。  
——你你你別以為你生日老子就什麼都答應你！  
——俺最喜歡羅維了嘛，羅維也是吧。  
——老子只是可憐你，你既然這樣說了，我只好陪你啦！


End file.
